ABSTRACT The UNC Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center seeks to renew its R25T Cancer Control Education Program (CCEP) as a T32 (Years 26-30). During the next five years, the CCEP will continue to support five pre- and three postdoctoral fellows yearly and train them for careers in cancer prevention and control that emphasize multidisciplinary and collaborative research. Led by two co-directors, Drs. Kurt Ribisl and Melissa Troester, and an interdisciplinary Steering Committee supported by four external advisors, the CCEP trains a variety of fellows, including behavioral scientists, epidemiologists, and physicians in relevant disciplines. The program has five objectives: 1) understanding the breadth of research in cancer prevention and control, with an emphasis on acquiring methodologic skills for translating epidemiologic research into interventions; 2) developing research expertise by mastering a content area and demonstrating competency in research methods; 3) developing collaborative capability by learning the basic tenets and vocabulary of complementary content areas; 4) gaining mentored research experience with the guidance of multidisciplinary preceptors; and 5) developing professional skills required for successful research careers, such as presenting research findings, writing for publication, and securing research funding. The flexible training is tailored to suit each fellow's needs and includes three basic elements: 1) a specialized core curriculum that includes coursework, integrative programs (seminars, special workshops, journal clubs, etc.) and training in the responsible conduct of research; 2) hands-on research experience directed by teams of experienced faculty mentors; and 3) professional development, including experience in grant writing. Training lasts from two to three years, depending on progress and need. Salaries and research/development allowances are designed to keep the CCEP fellowships among the most desirable and competitive at UNC Chapel Hill. The outstanding research environment at the UNC Lineberger features: well-funded and nationally recognized programs in Cancer Prevention and Control and Cancer Epidemiology, close collaborations with the nationally recognized UNC Gillings School of Global Public Health (as well as the Schools of Medicine, Nursing, Journalism and Mass Communication, and the College of Arts and Sciences), and excellent core facilities. 23 Preceptors, selected for their strong records of advising and research, are primary mentors. 16 Affiliates serve as potential co- mentors. The CCEP has had outstanding success in training cancer prevention and control researchers. Among the 17 postdoctoral fellows who completed their CCEP support over the past 15 years, 14 are in research positions, including 12 with academic faculty positions (10 tenure-track, 1 research track, 1 other). Of the 43 predoctoral fellows who completed their CCEP support and their doctoral training over the last 15 years, 39 are currently in research positions, including 21 with academic faculty appointments (18 tenure track, one research track, two other), 13 in research positions in government, industry, academics, and foundations, and five in postdoctoral research positions (two academic, three government).